


Before you go go

by tranquil0



Series: Requests [24]
Category: Revolution Pro Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blowjobs, Despy likes having Zack's attention, Drunk Sex, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Suzuki-gun likes to drink, before you go sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquil0/pseuds/tranquil0
Summary: Despy doesn't need things, but he wants them. He misses Zack's attention when it's gone.





	Before you go go

  
He doesn't need sweet words, but he wants them. He likes being endeared, especially when it's Zack calling him _'darling'_.

He doesn't need validation, but he wants it. Zack petting him—those long, thin fingers sweeping through his hair, combing over his scalp when he's told he's done a good job—it's the best feeling in the world.

If there is one thing in this world El Desperado could be selfish with, It would be Zack's attention. He doesn't want to share it. It's the kind of attention that brings him to his knees, quite literally.

They were in Taichi's and Kanamaru's hotel room, celebrating another victory for the army with Highball and edamame. Taichi was sitting on the bed, rambling off stories that couldn't possibly be true, gesturing his cup in a way the no doubt splashed alcohol on the sheets. It was going to look like someone pissed the bed when it dried. Taka was sitting on the other bed with his legs crossed, watching Taichi from over the rim of his cup. Taka was giving him that sidewise Taka glance—that sly, amused smile he wears when he knows you're lying, but is letting you get away with it. Kanamaru was sitting with Desperado and Zack on the couch, but he disappeared somewhere, which was pretty unusual for him. Desperado was so wasted, he couldn't remember where he said he was going. All he knew for sure was, Zack had thrown his arm over the back of the couch and at some point, he snuggled against Zack without thinking.

He brought his flip-flopped feet up on the couch and leaned his back against Zack's chest. It was warm and he was comfortable—perfectly content even with Taichi's loud ass rambling. Usually, hearing Taichi ramble at full volume would annoy him, especially when he's drunk and tired. As soon as Zack bent his arm and those fingers found Desperado's hair—gently scratching circles over the back of his head—he completely tuned out Taichi and started to doze off.

Sometimes, when he's had too much to drink, Desperado gets emotional. Sometimes he gets horny. Sometimes both. This was one of those both sometimes.

Taka was supposed to be sharing a hotel room with Zack, Desperado was supposed to be sharing with Suzuki, who had probably been long asleep by the time they called it a night.

Taka woke up Desperado, telling him it was time to go back to his own room. Desperado isn't sure what he was saying, not at all. All he knew was he felt like a mess, getting very loud and very offended for no reason. He was wasted and could barely stand on his own without wobbling—getting off the couch and feeling as if the floor was spinning. When he couldn't find his balance, Zack grabbed his arm and kept him from doing a nose dive and eating the carpet.

Zack must've offered to take him back to his room and Taka must've changed to room order. Taka can hold his liquor and he's very responsible. Had Zack taken him back to his proper room, Desperado would've woken up the Boss and they all would've been in trouble, just like last time.

In his newly assigned room, as soon as the door was closed, Desperado shoved Zack against it, clinging to his warmth. He couldn't breathe, his heart beating so fast for some stupid reason.

Zack petted his head and chuckled. " That little tantrum just to get me all that to get me alone?"

Desperado didn't respond with words, just a tired groan hummed in the crook of Zack's long neck. He doesn't know what he said to Taka and it doesn't matter.

"Come now, Darling. You're absolutely pished. I need words." There was that word _'darling'_ as Zack kissed the side of his head. The whiskey had him messed up, but Zack's affectionate tone had him completely fucked.

He didn't know if it was because he couldn't stand anymore, or if it was because he's hopelessly pathetic, but Desperado fell to his knees and nuzzled up to Zack's crotch. His knees stung when they hit the rough, thin carpet. He forgot he was wearing shorts and was going to have to deal with the rug burn in the morning.

Zack gathered his hair back from his face and tipped Desperado's head back, making him look up at him. "I need a 'yes', Despy."

Zack's sweet, always looking for consent, feeling guilty after one too many drunken screws. A real modern gentleman. It made Desperado sad to think of him leaving—returning to his place overseas after the tour.

Desperado did his best to give a satisfactory answer, but he was having trouble connecting his brain to his mouth. "Uh-huh." was a barely acceptable answer, but Zack let his hair go and relaxed against the door, giving himself to Desperado—letting him do what he wanted.

Desperado unzipped and unbuttoned Zack's jeans, laying his hands over Zack's thighs, impatiently taking his limp dick into his mouth. Even soft, Zack is sensitive and receptive, he made a noise in an effort to keep himself from moaning—one hand finding its way back into Desperado's hair, cradling his head.

Desperado stared up into Zack's eyes, sinking down slow. He started shallow and easy, somewhat lazy just to work him up. His rewards were the soft, low groans Zack made every now and again. Zack's hand gradually got tighter in his hair, while the other cupped the side of his face, his thumb petting over his cheek. The gestures encouraged Desperado to pick up the pace and go deeper. Before long, he was sinking Zack down to the base, bobbing his head in earnest.

The noises Zack made were getting louder and more frequent. His cock was getting stiffer and harder to take without gagging. Zack has a lot to work with and when it's completely erect, Desperado can't take the whole thing. Though he does like the burning in his jaw and the roughness brushing against the back of his tongue. He likes the sound of messy enthusiasm. He likes it when Zack utters a soft swear above him as he works.

Zack pulled Desperado's head back, strained and breathlessly saying "That's enough." as he pulled him up to his feet and pushed him towards the closest bed. Even in the dark, Desperado could see the sweat running down Zack's face—felt it on his nose when Zack kissed him before turning him around and shoving him onto the bed, telling him to get on his hands and knees. He did, and Zack swiped off both his flip-flops, dropping them to the floor. He reached around Desperado and undid his shorts, pulling them down only far enough. Prep was quick, Zack licked a few long stripes over Desperado's ass before spitting over his hole and shoving his fingers in. He stretched him roughly and it should have hurt, but it didn't. Desperado was so horny and inebriated, it felt good and he couldn't hold his voice back—moaning as his body was invaded by his favorite person.

Zack thrust inside him, hitting the spot. It made him cry out and lean into it. Zack hushed him, stroking his hand over one of his ass cheeks, thrusting in again. Zack wasn't fucking him much harder than usual, but it felt different, it felt better. Desperado really couldn't hold his voice back, sounding to himself like a bitch in heat. "Fuck!- right there! like that!-" He knew he was moaning too loud, he knew someone was going to hear them, but he couldn't get a grip, his brain and mouth still disconnected.

Zack laid over his back, humping him deeply, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other shoved its fingers in his mouth, holding his tongue, forcing him to quiet down or choke. It worked and it felt good—Zack bringing him to heel like that, even if it did make his throat feel raw, gasping and grunting around those talented fingers. He loved the feeling of Zack's lips on his head, kissing his hair as he takes him to the limit. He arched back to feel more of it, ignoring the drool that spilled over his chin and trickled down his neck.

Zack must've heard how close he was, closing his hand around the head Desperado's cock so he didn't cum on the bed and sully the sheets, squeezing his tongue harder between his knuckles so he didn't cry out again. Desperado could only groan and whine when his orgasm took over whatever sense he had left.

Zack let him go and took his hips, pulling him to meet his thrusts, railing him faster until he too was finished—pulling out roughly and grinding against his ass crack until he fountained. It made him feel good to hear Zack panting behind him. It felt good to know they had time like this before he left again. it felt good to bask in the attention he loves so much and wished was all his.

**Author's Note:**

> request filled via curious cat.
> 
> Written for ThotsuyaNaito. enjoy!!


End file.
